Huis Clos
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Les pensées d'Isaac alors qu'il est enfermé dans le congélateur. Se déroule après sa rencontre avec Derek, mais avant la morsure. / Rating T au cas où, juste parce que ça relève légèrement de la folie. Et encore.


**Disclaimer :**aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler :** saison 2

**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un texte peut-être un peu dur à comprendre, représentant les pensées d'Isaac alors qu'il est enfermé dans le congélateur. Pour le contexte, il est donc dans une période de doute, et surtout d'incompréhension.

Ça se passe après sa rencontre avec Derek, mais avant qu'il ne reçoive la morsure.

Les passages en italique sont aussi dans sa tête, c'est juste que lorsqu'on parle seul c'est plus simple d'imaginer une véritable conversation. Voilà, c'est assez court, mais j'avais quand même envie de l'écrire. Merci de me lire !

**Huis Clos**

Ma douleur est ordinaire.

Le monde est devenu ordinaire. Le vent, le feu, la mort. Ordinaire.

Qui ne souffre pas de nos jours ? Le voir partir ? Ordinaire. Déjà vu un million de fois, entendu, écouté, découvert et décortiqué, a tel point que cette douleur en a perdu toute sa saveur. Ordinaire. Habituelle.

_Tu souffres ? Et bien moi-même, je me sens mal. _

_Tu souffres plus ? Et bien quoi ? C'est c'est devenu une compétition ? A qui aura le plus mal , qui s'enfoncera le plus, qui aimera le plus, qui se détruira le plus ? Toi, moi, n'importe qui. Tous souffrent du même mal, tous veulent être spéciaux, mais rien n'y fait, tu restes ordinaire. _

Je suis ordinaire, ma douleur est ordinaire.

Vouloir m'arracher le cœur, ne plus rien sentir, surtout ne plus rien sentir, vomir pour tout évacuer, que tout disparaisse. Que tout disparaisse. Le malheur est ordinaire.

Le misérable, horrible, intolérable a disparu. Un million de fois vus, entendus, écoutés, découverts et décortiqués, plus d'importance, plus d'impact, la seule réaction, l'on se lasse.

_Alors quoi, on abandonne ? _

M'a t-il réellement regardé un jour ?

Quelqu'un, que quelqu'un me regarde. Que j'existe.

J'existe.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver de plus ? Où trouver plus ?

Ah ! L'avenir, me souffle-t-on, est une étendue qui s'offre à toi. Quel cadeau. Je l'ai vu, entendu, écouté, découvert et décortiqué, avant même de l'avoir vécu. Je l'ai rêvé, dans les abysses de mon esprit, je l'ai vécu en avance.

Rien n'est vrai, vous dites ?

Et en quoi cela en ferait des faux ? En quoi ma vie imaginaire devrait-elle s'effacer ?

_Parce-que tu es seul. _

A la voir ?

_A la vivre._

Vivre.

Suis-je seul ? Lorsque je rêve, suis-je seul ? Lorsque je pleure, lorsque je ris, n'y a-t-il pas des gens autour de moi ?

J'existe pourtant. Comment peut-on être seul dans ce cas ? Ma compagnie en elle-même brise cette solitude, et je parle, je pleure, je ris et j'éclate.

Rien n'est ordinaire. Ma douleur n'est pas ordinaire. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. Comment peut cela être ordinaire ? Je me rappelle pourtant.

_Les souvenirs ne comptent pas. _

_Oublie. Oublie. _

_Noie toi dans ce qui te reste, tout ce qui te reste, ce que je t'offre, oui je t'offre. Tu veux oublier ? Alors fais, oublie. Imagine mieux, plus grand. Imagine plus fort. Oublie. _

_Ne rêve pas, car lorsqu'on rêve, cela signifie qu'il doit y avoir une fin. _

_Oublie la fin. _

_Refuse d'être ordinaire, refuse les regards, les gestes. Eux sont ordinaires. _

Je ne choque pas, je ne dérange pas. Je ne rêve plus. Je refuse d'être ordinaire.

Je refuse d'avoir mal.

_Ah ! Que bien t'en fasse, tu ne veux pas souffrir ? _

Non, je ne veux pas.

_Mais pourtant, la souffrance, c'est la vie. De quoi te rappelles-tu le plus ? De son sourire et sa façon de te regarder ? Du sentiment terrible de te sentir exceptionnel ? De ses mots, de ses promesses ? _

_Non. Seule la douleur, l'insupportable douleur, l'envahissant froid te font encore trembler. Et un seul mot rend ton cœur fébrile, un seul geste te donne envie de vomir, car seule la douleur te fait encore souvenir. _

_De lui. De vous. Tout. _

_Ta douleur est devenue ordinaire, tu t'en accommodes mal mais tu n'as vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, que ferais-tu si tu pouvais choisir ? _

_Liberté. _

_La douleur, ce sont tes souvenirs. Alors choisis, j'attends. _

Je ne veux plus choisir.

_Tu ne peux pas. _

Alors, bon, je ne sais pas.

Où vais-je ?_ Non. _

Que fais-je ? _Non._

Qui suis-je ? _Non. _

Qu'est ce que je souhaite devenir ? _Non. _

C'est stupide de vouloir être spécial. Cela ne représente rien. Souffrir plus ? Ordinaire.

Vivre plus ?

_Peut-on réellement vivre moins ? _

_Peut-on choisir ? « Oui, cette vie est plus... » Plus quoi ? Plus tout qu'une autre ? _

Sans fin. Sans douleur. Sans habitudes.

_En fait, tu voudrais que ta vie sois vide, n'est-ce pas ?_

Si elle est vide, existe-t-elle encore ?

_Bien sur ! Même dans la mort, tu existes. Ta vie n'est pas le seul moyen. Tu n'es pas le seul à choisir. _

Je ne veux pas choisir.

_Tu dois, je te l'ai déjà dit. _

Alors tais-toi. Ne dis plus un mot. Je veux être seul, je veux souffrir, et ne plus oublier. Je veux rêver et inventer, vivre encore ce qui a été vu, entendu, écouté, découvert et décortiqué. Je veux savoir et oublier, apprendre, pleurer et rire, pleurer encore. Souffrir encore.

Vivre encore.

Je veux plus de force, plus d'émotions, plus de battements de cœur, plus de nausées, et plus de violence, plus de sourires et de paroles.

Je veux eux, je veux moi. Je veux tout et offrir aux autres.

J'existe.

Je veux être vu, entendu, écouté, découvert, et décortiqué.

_Tu._

Tais-toi, j'ai dis.

J'existe. Malgré ma douleur ordinaire. Mes émotions ordinaires, mon arrachement. Ordinaire.

Je veux brûler.

_Passion. Brûle. Émotions. Brûle. _

Je ne veux plus jamais oublier.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà voilà, comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas très long, et je voulais pas faire d'allusions à l'univers surnaturel de Teen Wolf vu qu'il ne connait pas grand chose encore... _

_C'est censé retranscrire ce qu'il pense de sa situation et comment il décide d'accepter le cadeau de Derek. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Prochain post, le bonus de Trust._

_Xoxo_


End file.
